A secret I'll have to Share
by Ferslyth
Summary: When a strange visitor comes up to Sweeney's barbershop something happens... The start of a dangerouse relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Illness?

Sweeney held his neck and fell to the floor screaming in pain, the wound felt like if it was burning, he started to shake and kept screaming. He closed his eyes tight trying to make the pain go away but it started to become worst and worst, he felt his life slipping away he was sure he was going to die of pain…it wasn't of use screaming anymore…but he couldn't stop.

Down stairs was dead asleep, for the first time Sweeney wasn't pacing, she was submerged in peaceful dreams about Sweeney and her, in a house by the sea. But then her dream was interrupted by a scream, she woke up and ran upstairs as fast as she could. She opened the door and gasped.

"Mr. Todd! Please answer me…please!" she said loudly shaking him trying to pick him up, Sweeney was limp and hardly breathing, she quickly placed him on the bed and placed her hand on his forehead to feel if he had fever, but he was cold as ice, he started moaning in pain and groaning grabbing the bed sheets in a fist then screaming in pain again.

"Oh my dear God…" said covering her mouth when she saw two deep marks on his neck, she quickly got up and went to look for a doctor.

Ten minutes later was back with the doctor, practically dragging him upstairs, Sweeney was still screaming, the doctor opened the door quickly and stepped inside as fast as he could to check on him.  
After a few minutes the doctor looked quite confused.

"What's the matter doctor?" Asked quiet worried, the doctor looked up  
"He has the look of a dead man…he is ice cold…he is paler than the usual…his heart beats weakly and he is hardly breathing…at this point he would have to be dead…but he is not…maybe is just matter of time Miss…I'm sorry…" the doctor picked up his bag and walked out.  
_Matter of time_…those words kept repeating inside Mrs. Lovett's head… he was going to die… the love of her life was going to _die_… she took his hand and waited for his end to come.  
She placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beating…it was becoming slower…and slower…almost vanishing…and then…when she thought everything was over, his heart stopped…and he opened his eyes.

[…]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a dream?

Sweeney's heart stopped…and he opened his eyes… 

[…]

woke up gasping… she sat down on her bed and placed her hand on her chest breathing hard  
"Just a dream…" she told herself "it was just a dream…" she sighed and got up fixing her hair, getting ready to open the shop, when she looked at the hour she gasped and ran out of her room to find Toby already up cleaning everything.  
"I'm sorry dear, I overslept" she apologized, Toby just smiled at her "don't worry mum, I know how tired you were yesterday, that's why I didn't wake you up" he continued cleaning the tables, smiled and began preparing everything for the day.

…

Upstairs the barber was still lying on his bed, his head ached along with his whole body, he felt hungry and very thirsty…so much that his throat was starting to ache, he was breathing hard and grabbing a fist full of his bed sheets, he decided to get up and open the shop.  
A few minutes later the first costumer came inside, Sweeney couldn't talk, so he just bowed, the man sat down on the chair and before the man could speak Sweeney had already slit his throat, the blood poured down from the costumer's throat. Sweeney suddenly caught the smell of blood… something inside him thought it smelled delicious… slowly he approached to the dead man's body and placed his mouth on his neck and bit down slowly sucking his blood, enjoying the taste of it, he stopped after a while and took a breath, he had never tasted something as delicious as blood.  
Blood...  
He needed more...more of that delicious liquid...he wanted more...  
He stepped on the pedal and the body slipped down his chair to the basement, then it went back to its original position, he cleaned his mouth and razor, when suddenly the door opened.  
Mrs. Lovett…  
"Morning Mr. T" she said happily placing a tray with food on his desk. She stepped forward to take a look at him, he looked exactly as she has seen him in her dream.  
"Mr. Todd are you feeling well today?" she asked, he didn't answer, his eyes were focused on her neck… and before she could notice she was pressed against the wall, his mouth on her neck, she was so shocked she couldn't speak, but then Sweeney realized what he was doing, and quickly stepped back from her, something inside him made him step back, something inside him told him not to do it, something inside him, told him not to hurt her… he felt like if he had to protect her…he just couldn't do it…he couldn't kill her  
"Nellie…please…leave me…" he said softly, his eyes suddenly looking extremely soft and calm, she nodded and went out quickly.  
"I can't…not her…" he told himself, when suddenly, another costumer came inside…he smiled, and did the same he always did.

Hours passed… it was night already, dinner rush was over, he decided to go down stairs, to talk to her…who suddenly looked extremely beautiful under his gaze…so perfect, she was made for him. He stepped inside her shop, he had discovered a while ago inside his barber shop, that he was WAY faster than when he was a human, so he quickly placed himself behind her without her seeing him, and placed his hands on her waist.  
"Hello my dear…" he whispered in her ear, she jumped and her eyes widened, he was THERE behind her, his hands on her waist…she couldn't believe it  
"M-M-Mr. Todd…I didn't hear you come in love, what brings ya here?" she asked nervously  
"You…" he mumbled, "what was that?" she asked confused "you Nellie…I…I can't deny what I feel for you...I was blind for not seeing what I always had in front of me…" Mrs. Lovett was shocked and quickly turned around to look at him "I love you…Nellie…" he said, she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

[...]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sleep…

When heard those words she gasped, she just couldn't believe it  
"What?" she asked still shocked, he chuckled darkly smiling "I love you Nellie…" for the first time he was holding her, she was too shocked to do something.  
"I never realized…how much you mean to me Nellie…I love you… and I always will…" he pulled her closer "until you heart stops beating…" and inhaled her scent…she smelled like cinnamon, and her blood…her blood smelled so sweet, so delicious…if he could only taste it…  
Sweeney snapped out of it and backed away from her a little…  
"Mr. T? You alright?" she asked, he nodded and held her again tight to his chest  
"Are you tired?" he asked softly caressing her hair "Yes…" she answered quietly "are you going back upstairs?" she asked "No…I was wondering if you could let me…stay…with you tonight" he said quietly… she smiled at him and kissed his lips gently, he started kissing her back, first slowly and then more and more passionately, but then he accidentally bit her lip, releasing some blood, he didn't notice until it got in his tongue, his eyes widened and pulled back trying to get rid of the sweet taste.  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered, trying to calm down and hold her once more… she approached to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek  
"Don't be sorry, it was just a little blood… nothing to worry about Mr. T…" she told him smiling sweetly holding him closer, he shook his head "still, Nellie…" she didn't know what he meant but she was happy to have him there with her.  
"Come on let's go to bed…" he whispered quickly changing the subject and walked towards her room holding her hand.

When they reached the room, he kicked his shoes off and laid on bed, placing his hands behind his head, she kissed his forehead, grabbed her black nightgown and went to the bathroom to change her cloths.  
A few minutes later she came back with a thin nightgown, he smiled at her a grabbed her hand pulling her to the bed with him, she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Both laid there for a moment, when Sweeney moved apart to take off his vest and shirt, he threw them to the chair near the bed and laid back on bed, when she snuggled into his chest again she shuddered with cold, pulling back slightly "Sweeney…you're…ice cold…" she said quietly, he closed his eyes and held her again "I'm sorry…" he whispered, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and fell asleep.

Hour passed and Sweeney couldn't sleep, he was too focused in her sleeping form to do it, she looked even more beautiful, he stood up all night watching her sleep, until the little rays of sun that indicated that it was morning in London appeared, it must have been 9 o'clock when she opened her eyes and pulled him closer.  
"Good morning…" she said softly kissing his lips; he smiled and kissed her back "morning love"

[…] 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Change me Sweeney…

It had been a few weeks since Sweeney had confessed Nellie what he was.  
Sweeney had been extremely careful with her since that night, more than he already was with her when she didn't know.  
Nellie was getting ticked off by it, she enjoyed when Sweeney hugged her tight against his chest, and how he smelled her scent. His kisses weren't long and full of passion as they were before, she didn't like it at all.  
That night, when he came down to meet her in her bedroom, he was caught by two arms around his waist, he smiled and turned around to see Nellie hugging him.  
"Hello Sweeney" she whispered smiling at him, kissing his neck seductively, Sweeney started to pull back slightly  
"Nellie, Nellie… wait…" he said pushing her apart, she frowned and bit her lip "I hate it…I hate when you do that Sweeney…" she said angrily, hitting his chest.  
"I hate this too…Nell…but if I'm not careful I could kill you…and I had promised to protect you…this is me keeping the promise…" he held her hands and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry Nell…I'm really sorry…" she lifted her head and kissed his lips slowly, gently… his eyes closed and bit her lip a little, pulling her closer to him, caressing her lower back, making her moan, allowing him to introduce his tongue inside her mouth, his gaze was now full of lust, his eyes changing to a dark shade of purple, he opened his eyes realizing he had gone too far, and pushed her away breathing hard.  
"I'm sorry…" she said, she he saw him so worried about her.  
"Did I hurt you Nell?" he asked caressing her cheek.  
"No Sweeney" she told him smiling kissing his cheek gently.  
He took her hand and went to her room.  
"Nellie…I don't want to hurt you…"  
"Then change me…" she whispered…his eyes turned black and glared at her.  
"I'm not turning you into a monster Nellie Lovett…" he whispered angrily, his gaze scaring her, making her back off.  
"S-Sweeney?" she said fearfully, he realized he was scaring her and snapped out of it, his eyes turning brown again.  
"I'm sorry…but this is why I won't change you… I'm a monster…I feed from people's blood…I enjoy the taste of it… I don't want you becoming this…" he said pulling her into his arms, caressing her hair.  
"I won't give up until you change me Sweeney…I'll keep asking you to do it…" she said looking at his beautiful brown eyes, he closed them enjoying her smell and kissed her forehead once more.  
"Come on time to bed for you" he said smiling at her.  
"Alright…" she picked up her black nightgown and started changing right in front of him. His eyes widened and his eyes turned kind purple again, looking at her bodice, every movement she made, how the tight corset she was wearing fell off revealing her ample breasts, he started taking deep sharp breaths.  
"Like what you see Sweeney?" she asked smirking, the rest of her dress falling to the floor, keeping her black panties, walking towards him, kissing him fully on the lips.  
He started kissing her back, his hands going to her hips, lifting her up placing her on the bed, his hands tracing her body, her breasts, slipping down to her most sensitive spot, caressing her a little over her panties, he smirked and started kissing her neck, his hand going under her panties introducing a finger inside her.  
"Sweeney…!" she moaned, his mouth covering hers then.  
"Hush my love… hush…" he comforted her, his mouth finding her once more.

[…]

Nellie woke up feeling like the happiest person in the whole universe, she turned around to see Sweeney, he didn't seem as happy as she did…in fact, he looked mad, she could tell by his eyes…they were black…  
"Sweeney?" she asked, he turned his head to look at her, and closed his eyes frowning, taking his hands to his hair, growling angrily.  
"How could I be so stupid…how could I let this happen, God I'm truly a monster…" he muttered, she didn't understand why was he saying that, she approached to him and kissed his cheek  
"What's wrong love?" she asked worried by his behavior. He glared at her once more and then looked at her body.  
"God…how can you be so happy?" he asked still growling.  
"Why are you saying that Sweeney? Please tell me what happened? Did you change me while we…?" she said.  
"No…look around you…" he said looking away from her, in fact her bed was a mess…there were parts of the covers, blankets and even pieces of the pillows she had…  
"What happened?"  
"We made love…that's what happened…I had to bite the pillows and covers so I didn't bite you instead…I couldn't control my strength…and…well…look at your arms…and your ribs…I think I broke one…" he muttered, as if he was disgusted by himself.  
"Now that you say it…my ribs are starting to hurt…" she said…he sighed and kissed her  
"I'm really sorry Nellie…"  
"Don't be…it was the best night of my entire life…" she answered kissing him gently  
"It can't happen again…" he said, she sighed and nodded  
"Alright…"

[…]


End file.
